Une Simple Lettre
by Asami Usami
Summary: Natsu est la fille d'un des hommes du Conseiller Externe Vongola et une élève de Namimori. Elle est aussi la meilleure amie du très populaire joueur de base-ball, Yamamoto Takeshi. Cependant, durant un stage d'entrainement, elle va devoir faire face à la détresse de son ami. Cette épisode lui apprendra qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir d'une lettre, quelle qu'elle soit.


_Une Simple Lettre_

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Natsu, la jeune sniper Vongola, fille d'un des hommes du Conseiller Externe, était loin de se douter qu'elle passerait sa journée à faire la psy. Surtout que la personne concernée était bien la dernière qu'elle pensait voir un jour aussi déprimé .

En effet, après s'être levée et habillée, elle se rendit dans le réfectoire de la base Vongola, où elle et ses amis passaient leurs trois mois de vacances d'été pour un entrainement spécial. Tout le gratin de la mafia était réunis pour ce stage : les Arcobaleno, quelques membres du Conseiller Externe, Dino, le chef de la famille Cavallone, Bianchi, Shamal et la Varia été présente également.

Pour ce stage, chacun avait un Arcobaleno comme tuteur et le Varia de son élément comme adversaire. Suite aux combats du futur, même si ils avaient acquis de la force, de la puissance et un nouveau pouvoir avec la vrai version des anneaux Vongola, ces derniers avaient prit une toute nouvelle forme : leur anneaux étaient à présent surmontés d'une grosse pierre taillé, de couleurs différentes selon le gardien et avec le symbole de leur élément gravé en son centre.

Et ce « stage » d'été avait pour but de leur apprendre à maîtriser leurs nouveaux anneaux. Les équipes furent rapidement constituées : Tsuna aurait Xanxus comme adversaire et serait sous la tutelle de Shamal (bien que ce dernier se soit plaint auprès de Reborn qu'il voulait s'occuper des filles!) Avec Xanxus comme adversaire, on le plaignait et lui-même en pleurait déjà.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu Xanxus pour adversaire moi … » pensa la jeune gardienne qui se retrouvait affecté à un entrainement de tire assez corsé.

Gokudera aurait Fong pour tuteur et, comme adversaire, Belphégor, le prince psychopathe de la Varia là aussi, ça promettait d'être drôle.

Ryohei allait s'entrainer avec Lussuria sous la tutelle de Reborn. Natsu se souvenait de leur premier combat pour l'anneau du soleil, et au souvenir de Lussuria s'extasiant devant le corps de Ryohei, elle ne put retenir un rire.

Hibari l'associable allait avoir Skull pour tuteur (laissez moi rire …) et son cher et tendre Dino comme adversaire (bien qu'il ne se l'avouait toujours pas, par fierté). La Varia n'ayant plus de gardien du nuage, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et Dino était le plus expérimenter en la matière.

Chrome se battrait contre Fran, le deuxième illusionniste de la Varia, un petit nouveau très doué pour son jeune âge. Mammon devant accomplir son devoir d'arcobaleno, il devenait le tuteur de la jeune gardienne de la brume.

Lambo lui s'entrainerait contre Levi sous la tutelle de Verde… si ce dernier daigné se montrer un jour ! C'est pour ça que Bianchi prendrait la relève de la surveillance.

Quand à Yamamoto, son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami, il était sous la tutelle de Colonello et contre Squalo, l'empereur de l'épée et capitaine de la Varia.

Les entraînements de chacun ne se passait pas trop mal, si on omettait Skull qui n'avait aucune autorité sur Hibari, Lussuria qui essayait toujours de ramener le corps de Ryohei et Gokudera et Bel qui essaie de s'entretuer à chaque fois plus Xanxus qui essayait de faire un attentat contre le Dixième boss Vongola, tout se passait pour le mieux !

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi qu'ils avaient commencé leurs entrainements que la Varia dut repartir précipitamment en Italie, ce qui laissa un grand vide dans la base Vongola. En effet, on entendait plus les coups de pistolets de Xanxus tiré à tire larigot, Lussuria gémir devant Ryohei, les ricanements de Belphégor et les « VROIIIIIIII » plus que bruyant de Squalo ! On pouvait le dire, la base était calme ! Trop calme même. Quelques semaines après le départ de la Varia, Natsu voyait bien que Yamamoto n'était pas comme d'habitude. Et elle avait beau essayé de le faire parler, rien à faire, le jeune épéiste ne pipait mot ! Ce matin-là, en se réveillant, elle fut surprise de voir Gokudera faire irruption dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était à peine réveiller et encore en pyjama.

-Natsu ! Bouge toi, vite !

-Hein ? Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! On est attaqué ?!

-Non, mais je pense que ça peut être aussi grave.

-Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ?

-C'est Yamamoto !

A l'annonce du nom de son ami, elle se redressa d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne sort plus de sa chambre, et qu'il ne se nourrit pas ! Quand on frappait à sa porte, il répondait, mais ce matin, rien !

-Il n'a rien dit quand vous avez frappé ?

-Rien. Et sa porte est fermée à clé.

Sans dire mot, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son ami, prenant bien soin de prendre son neuf millimètres avec elle, au cas où …

-Laisse-moi régler ça.

Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa, tambourina, appela. En réponse, elle n'eut que le silence. Prise de panique, elle sortit son arme et tira trois coups dans la serrure. La porte une fois ouverte, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce et ce fut pour trouver son ami étendu sur son lit, inconscient. Endormi ? Elle se dirigea vers lui et essaya de le réveiller. Il était bel et bien inconscient, évanoui. Prise de panique, elle appela Bianchi et Shamal. Ces derniers firent le nécessaire et emmenèrent le jeune garçon à l'infirmerie. Le diagnostic fut simple : sous alimentation, manque de sommeil, le tout occasionné par une déprime. Sachant cela, la jeune gardienne resta au chevet du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille le lendemain. Une fois les yeux ouverts, elle lui passa un savon.

-Espèce d'…d'idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que ça n'allait pas ?!

-Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter…

-Manque de bol, tu n'as pas idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait ! J'ai dut défoncer la serrure de ta porte pour qu'on puisse te sortir de là !

-Désolé …

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter d'un « désolé » ?! Alors là tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil …

Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit, pour la première fois, une larme couler le long de la joue de son joueur de base-ball préféré. Pour le coup, elle se sentait stupide de l'avoir engueulé comme ça. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et lui prit les mains.

-Takeshi, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Rien de spécial …

-Ne me mens pas. Pour que tu ne te nourrisses plus, il y a forcément quelque chose. Je t'en prie, parle moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Ne garde pas tout pour toi, ce n'est absolument pas la meilleure solution.

Devant le silence insistant de son ami, elle insista elle aussi.

-Takeshi, s'il te plait.

Après un autre moment de silence, le jeune garçon se décida enfin à parler.

-Il me manque…

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

-Squalo.

-Squalo ? Comment ça ?

-Quand il est parti, je lui aie envoyé une lettre. Et il me répondait. Sauf que plus le temps passé, plus mes lettres devenaient longues, insistantes. Et là, dans la dernière, il m'a demandé de ne plus lui écrire. C'est comme si mon cœur s'était brisé en lisant ses lignes.

Suite à ça, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux afin d'essayer de retenir ses larmes et la jeune fille resta bouche bée. Il n'était quand même pas …

-Je l'aime Natsu…

La déclaration de son amie la laissa tout simplement bouche bée. Son meilleur ami était amoureux d'un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel le capitaine de la Varia, l'unité d'assassin des Vongola ! Alors là, c'était le pompon ! Devant son silence, le jeune homme reprit la parole.

-Je te dégoute hein ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu ne réponds pas.

-Oui, j'essaie de digéré le fait que tu m'ais annoncé que tu es amoureux d'un des assassins des Vongola. Après ça, non tu ne me dégoûte pas. Si c'était le cas, je t'aurais lâché la main de suite.

-Ha ha … c'est pas faux.

Le rire du jeune épéiste sonnait horriblement faux. Puis il se remit à pleurer.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Natsu. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il revienne ? Qu'il revienne au Japon. Il ne veut plus m'écrire. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ?

Le seul réflexe de la jeune fille fut de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort.

-Je suis désolée Takeshi, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la seule chose dont je suis capable pour l'instant, c'est de te consoler. Et de faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Te servir de mouchoir pour vider tes larmes, t'écouter, te parler et te soutenir. Pour Squalo, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'en suis désolée …

Elle sentit les mains du garçon dans son dos et s'accrocher à sa chemise comme une moule à son rocher.

-Ne soit pas désolée. C'est déjà beaucoup ce que tu fais, dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le jeune garçon se laissant aller dans ses sanglots et son amie essayant de le consoler comme elle pouvait, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, lui caressant les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Quand elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, elle remarqua qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, allongée à côté de son ami. Elle se souvint qu'il avait pleurer une bonne partie de la soirée et qu'ils avaient finis par s'endormir, lui à cause de ses larmes et elle, de fatigue. Elle se leva, l'embrassa sur le front et retourna dans sa chambre, certaine qu'elle serait plus à l'aise dans son lit, que dans un lit d'infirmerie partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle rencontra Gokudera dans la cuisine et ce dernier s'informa de l'état de Yamamoto.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de son état ? C'est nouveau ça ?

-Ouais, bon, s'il manque un gardien c'est la merde. Donc voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète.

Excuse veine puisqu'il détourna le regard. En fait ce cher Hurricane Bomb avait le cœur tendre. A noter, ça pourra servir comme chantage … bref, elle lui raconta dans les grandes lignes le problème de l'épéiste novice.

-… Ah … ! J'étais loin de me douter que c'était aussi grave.

-Ouais. Et il est assez mal en point. Si jamais cet abruti de mes deux se pointe, il va m'entendre !

-Je te fais confiance pour ça… On fait quoi maintenant ? On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état.

-Je sais bien. Mais tu veux faire quoi ? A part forcer Squalo à ramener son cul ici, je ne vois pas beaucoup de solution !

-T'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu verras, dit-il en se levant et en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle resta seule dans la pièce. Elle apporta à manger à Yamamoto et vérifia qu'il allait mieux. Il sortit de l'infirmerie dans la journée et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelques jours plus tard alors que Natsu lui apporter à manger, elle tenta de le faire sortir pour continuer l'entraînement.

-Allez, viens. Ça te fera le plus grand bien de sortir. Prendre l'air t'aérera le cerveau.

-J'ai vraiment pas la motive.

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis. De plus, ça fait des jours que tu n'es pas sortit. Alors maintenant, t'es gentil, tu bouges tes fesses et tu viens avec moi !

-Non Natsu. C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie …

-Je t'ai dit : je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu me suis et c'est tout !

Elle se jeta sur lui, lui ôta tee-shirt et pantalon pour lui en faire enfiler des propres.

-Non, mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je te fais te changer !

-Mais … mais lâche-moi ! T'imagine si on nous surprend comme ça ?!

-C'est pas mon problème ! Tu enfiles ça et tu viens !

-Bon, ok. Je m'habille. Mais arrête de me déshabiller !

-Dommage, je te trouve plutôt bien monter …

-Quoi ?!

-Rien. Dépêche.

Une fois habillé, il suivit Natsu dehors où ils allèrent retrouver les autres. Quand ils virent le joueur de base-ball dehors, Tsuna et les autres vinrent à sa rencontre.

-Yamamoto ! Tu vas mieux ?

-Tu nous as vraiment fait peur crétin de joueur de base-ball !

-Dit-il alors qu'il s'inquiétait aussi … ajouta la jeune gardienne.

-Natsu, tais-toi ! s'énerva l'argenté.

-Ah ah … désolé les gars.

-Si tu va mieux, c'est l'essentiel. Prêt à reprendre l'entraînement ? Kora !

-Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Colonello, Natsu se retourna vers Gokudera.

-T'en est où avec ton idée de l'autre jour ?

-Y'a plus qu'à attendre.

-Je sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais fais gaffe à ce que rien ne soit tordu.

-T'inquiète, fais moi confiance.

-Ouais, ouais …

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, qu'on entendit retentir la voix de Natsu à la base Vongola.

En effet, alors qu'elle se rendait dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller se coucher, elle tomba sur un homme, tout de noir vêtue, avec de long cheveux argentés et portant une épée. Le reconnaissant tout de suite, son sang ne fit qu'un tour :

-SQUAAAAAAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOOOO O !

Ce dernier leva la tête et la regarda, se demande pourquoi elle avait hurlé comme ça. Ce fut un flot d'insultes et de reproches qui lui tomba dessus ainsi qu'un coup de poing.

-Espèce d'abruti congénitale ! T'es pas gêné de ramener ta fraise ici ?! Après ce que tu as fait, tu reviens la gueule enfarinée ?! T'es le dernier des idiots ! …

Ceci n'est qu'un passage de la longue tirade de la jeune fille. C'est alors que Gokudera arriva.

-Natsu ! Attend ! Arrête !

-Lâche-moi ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

-Mais attend ! C'est moi qui l'ai appelé !

-Quoi ?!

La jeune fille se calma et se tourna vers l'argenté.

-Comment ça, c'est toi qui l'a appelé ?

-Oui, je l'ai appelé. Tu veux que Yamamoto aille mieux, non ?

-Oui. Et ? C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda-t-elle.

-Et ben le rapport, c'est qu'une petite discussion entre ces deux-là et le problème sera réglé.

-Hum … pas faux.

Elle se tourna vers Squalo, le regard noir.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire le con.

Puis elle fit volte-face et retourna dans sa chambre. Squalo, pour sa part, se rendit dans la chambre de Yamamoto. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit le jeune garçon allongé dans son lit. Rien que de poser les yeux sur son élève, l'Empereur de l'épée sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pensait pas que ces semaines passées loin de son apprenti lui laisserait un trou dans la poitrine et la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Il tendit la main et se mit à caresser les cheveux du garçon qui était couché. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit un sanglot sourd, vit une larme rouler sur la joue du collégien et l'entendre murmurer « Squalo » dans son sommeil. Quand il entendit ça, le sang du Varia de la pluie ne fit qu'un tour. Pourquoi il lui avait écrit ça ? Que c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui écrivait ? Quel con il avait été ! Il s'assit et continua ses caresses, se demandant si il devait le réveiller ou pas. Pas besoin de se poser la question plus longtemps puisque Yamamoto se réveilla de lui-même. Sortant des bras de Morphée, le jeune garçon sentit sa joue humide, l'essuya d'un revers de main. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une main s'enlever de ses cheveux. Pensant que c'était Natsu, il ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est quand il entendit un soupir qu'il tourna la tête vers la personne présente dans sa chambre. Il vit d'abord un silhouette avec de long cheveux argenté que l'éclat de la lune faisait ressemblait à une auréole. Cependant, cette cascade de cheveux longs argentés, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il se redressa dans son lit et fit face à son interlocuteur :

-S…Squalo ?

-Salut Gamin, lâcha la voix grave de l'épéiste.

Yamamoto, surprit de la visite nocturne, sentit son cœur battre à la chamade.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre venant du Japon qui me menaçait de représailles si jamais je ne revenais pas te voir. Je suis venu pour clouer le bec à l'impertinent qui a écrit ça.

La lueur d'espoir qui avait naquit dans les prunelles brunes de Yamamoto s'éteignit à l'annonce de la raison de la venue de Squalo. Ainsi, sa fierté passait avant tout. Il baissa tristement la tête en murmurant un « je vois ». Squalo se sentit nul d'avoir dit ça.

-Mais en fait, je crois que c'est surtout parce que tu me manquais…

A cette annonce, le jeune joueur de base-ball releva la tête et fixa son aîné. Malgré l'obscurité, il décerna quand même la gêne du grand épéiste. Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu t'es entraîné pendant mon absence ?

-Heu … j'ai essayé…

-Comment ça ?

-Les premiers jours ça allait. Mais plus les jours passait, plus c'était dur. Et après ta dernière lettre, je n'ai plus eut la force de rien. Les jours passaient mais mes journées restaient les mêmes, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre, sans en sortir, sans manger. C'est Natsu et Gokudera qui m'ont aidé à reprendre un peu de force.

-Hurricane Bomb … quand je le recroiserai, faudra que je lui dire deux mots à celui-là.

-Pourquoi ?

Squalo brandit un papier chiffonné à son élève.

-Pour lui apprendre que quand on est un déchet, on se la ferme et on ne parle pas sur ce ton là à plus fort que soit.

C'est là que Takeshi vit que le bout de papier était une lettre et qu'elle provenait de Gokudera. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres qui avaient longtemps gardé le masque de la tristesse. Une larme roula sur la joue du novice. Détail que le requin releva tout de suite.

-VROIIIIIIIIIIII ! Pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ?!

-C'est parce que … je suis heureux.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme connerie ?!

Cela fit encore plus sourire Takeshi. Il savait que son requin de professeur ne renoncerait jamais à son image d'homme insensible.

-Je suis heureux … que tu sois-là.

-Quoi ?

-Je… je pensais que je ne te reverrai jamais. Que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je pensais que de m'entraîner à l'épée t'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un poids pour toi ! Je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Squalo l'empêcha de continuer en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Tais-toi.

Puis, il l'attrapa doucement par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui et l'emprisonner de ses bras.

-Pff ! Sérieusement, tu as vraiment cru que tu été un boulet pour moi ? Si tu m'emmerdé tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais appris toutes ces techniques, que je t'aurais entraîné afin que tu deviennes meilleur à l'épée ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait tout ça si je n'en avais rien à faire de toi ?

-Mais … ta lettre …

-Tu me manquais, chaque jour passé loin de toi me rendais fou. Et recevoir tes lettres me donner encore plus envie de te voir alors que je ne pouvais pas. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour atténuer cette envie.

Il releva le visage de Yamamoto vers le sien.

-Il a de très mauvaise stratégie le capitaine de la Varia, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Takeshi lui sourit.

-C'est la lettre de la bombe humaine qui m'a réveiller. Dedans il mentionnait que tu avais fait un malaise à cause de cette histoire. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai tout planté pour revenir. Cette saloperie de boss va d'ailleurs me le faire payer quand je rentrerais…

-Ah ah !

Le requin regarda l'apprenti avec douceur. Le sourire lui allait tellement mieux que les larmes.

-Ne fait plus jamais de bêtise comme ça.

-Maintenant que tu es là, je ne pense pas que je recommencerais, déclara le brun avant de plonger sa tête dans le torse de l'argenté, ce dernier refermant ses bras sur son élève. Puis il releva la tête de Yamamoto de sa main valide, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien et se pencha pour combler l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Quand Squalo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il trouva dans ses bras son jeune apprenti, nu comme un ver. Il sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il sentait encore le corps musclé et léger de son amant entre ses bras, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, son odeur… Il caressa les cheveux de son bel endormi quand ce dernier ouvrit un œil.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Hum … non, pas vraiment.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder avant que le requin ne brise le silence.

-Tes reins vont bien ?

-J'ai encore mal quand je bouge, mais ça va.

-Je vois.

Le requin se pencha pour capturer les lèvres du joueur de base-ball.

-Hey gamin !

-Hum ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-C'est quoi ?

-Ouvres bien tes oreilles, je ne le répèterais pas.

-Ha ha. Ok.

Superbi marqua une pause avant de continuer. Il mit une main sur la joue du garçon avant de parler.

-Je t'aime.

Le regard de Yamamoto s'écarquilla avant de s'illuminer. Il se blottit dans les bras de Squalo, la tête dans son cou, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Moi aussi Squalo, moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux amants épéistes s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois en échangeant un nouveau baiser avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

C'est dingue, mais on ne pense jamais à l'impacte que peut produire une simple lettre.

~ The End ~


End file.
